suitmanflopnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flop Nation: Ghost Island
|format=''Survivor'' |location=Mamanuca Islands, Fiji |seasonrun=April 6, 2018 – |video=Flop Nation Ghost Island (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}Ghost Island is the fifth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which is due to premiere on April 6, 2018. It is an format adaptation of CBS Survivor, and thus a one-off special edition of the retired Suitman's Survivor series. It features a version of the twist from the 36th season of the network series, known as "Ghost Island". Who can reverse the curse of some of the greatest Suitman mistakes? Production Ghost Island was first announced as the fifth season of Flop Nation on March 22, 2018, during the finale of . It had been heavily teased to be a major season for the series, before it was confirmed as a revisit to Suitman's Survivor. Applications opened the next day on March 23, 2018, closing one week later on March 30, 2018. The full cast of 24 was announced on April 4, 2018, two days before the season premiered on April 6, 2018. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format Sixteen or more players, split between two or more "tribes", will be pitted against each other in a competition every day for Tribal Immunity, forcing the losing tribe to attend "Tribal Council", where they must vote off one of their own tribemates. Signalling the halfway point in the game, survivors from both tribes come together to live as one, making it to the 'merge'. At this point, players will compete against each other to win Individual Immunity; winning immunity prevents that player from being voted out at Tribal Council. Most players that are voted out after the merge - form the game's "jury". When only two or three people remain, a final Tribal Council is held where the remaining players plead their case to the jury members. The jury then votes for which player should be considered the "Sole Survivor". Current Status Cast } | nowrap|'AJ R.' | 23, Office Assistant Utah, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Alan D.' | 19, Student Glasgow, UK | | | |- | | nowrap|'Chloe D.' | 19, Law Student France, EU | | | |- | | nowrap|'Connor M.' | 18, Pharmacy Tech Pittsburgh, PA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | 16, Game Developer Cranford, NJ | | | |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 15, Student England, UK | | | |- | | nowrap|'Joe H.' | 22, Student Philadelphia, PA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Joe W.' | 23, Student New Jersey, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Joey E.' | 17, Student Florida, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 23, Gas Attendant Iowa, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Justin L.' | 18, Student New York, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Kasey H.' | 18, Writer New York, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Mike R.' | 19, Chemical Engineer United States | | | |- | | nowrap|'Natalie S.' | 22, Law Student Chicago, IL | | | |- | | nowrap|'Nick M.' | 24, Unemployed Chicago, IL | | | |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 16, Pizza Delivery Guy Michigan, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Patrick J.' | 22, Student Toronto, ON | | | |- | | nowrap|'Ray G.' | 18, Movie Director New Jersey, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Riley A.' | 20, Doctor New York, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Ryan B.' | 20, Student Melton Mowbray, UK | | | |- | | nowrap|'Shadi C.' | 24, Financial Assistant Beirut, LB | | | |- | | nowrap|'Stoner D.' | 21, Bank Teller Maryland, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Stuart H.' | 17, Student Texas, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Will I.' | 24, Student Maryland, USA | | | |} Can You Reverse The Curse? Game Summary Elimination Chart } | align="center" | align="center" | align="center"| | nowrap align="center"| 1st Voted Out |} Voting History } TBD}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | |- | | AJ | |- | | Alan | |- | | Chloe | |- | | Connor | |- | | Jack | |- | | James | |- | | Joe H. | |- | | Joe W. | |- | | Joey | |- | | Julian | |- | | Justin | |- | | Kasey | |- | | Mike | |- | | Natalie | |- | | Nick | |- | | Nolan | |- | | Patrick | |- | | Ray | |- | | Riley | |- | | Ryan | |- | | Shadi | |- | | Stoner | |- | | Stuart | |- | | Will | |} Category:Flop Nation Seasons